Bendy and the Ink Machine/Gallery
The article contains all the screenshots, trailer videos, and other images of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Steam screenshots Current = Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Workroom-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 1. New-location-screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot 2. Chapter 2: The Old Song Music-Department-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 1. Inky-corridor-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 2. New-location-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 3. Recording-studio-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 4. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall CH3-Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot 1. CH3-Screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot 2. CH3-Screenshot3.jpg|Screenshot 3. CH3-Screenshot4.jpg|Screenshot 4. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Chapter4SteamImage1.png|Screenshot 1. Chapter4SteamImage2.png|Screenshot 2. Chapter4SteamImage3.png|Screenshot 3. CH4-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 4. |-|Pre-updated = Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Download (4).png|Screenshot 1. Download1.jpg|Screenshot 2. Download (5).png|Screenshot 3. Download (3).png|Screenshot 4. CH1-Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 5. Chapter 2: The Old Song Download (6).png|Screenshot 1. CH2-Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 2. Download (8).png|Screenshot 3. Download (9).png|Screenshot 4. CH2-Screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot 5. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Chapter+3+Screenshot+17.png|Website screenshot 1. Chapter+3+Screenshot+04.png|Website screenshot 2. Chapter+3+Screenshot+08.png|Website screenshot 3. Chapter+3+Screenshot+34.png|Website screenshot 4. Chapter+3+Screenshot+29.png|Website screenshot 5. Toy-Storage.png|Website screenshot 6. Instrument-screenshots.png|Website screenshot 7. |-|Prototype = BendySample1.png|Screenshot 1. BendySample2.png|Screenshot 2. BendySample3.png|Screenshot 3. BendySample4.png|Screenshot 4. Trailers "Bendy and the Ink Machine" - Reveal Trailer 2017|''Chapter 1's'' trailer. "BATIM Chapter Two" - Teaser Trailer|''Chapter 2's'' trailer. See You Tomorrow|''Chapter 2's'' trailer, announcing the chapter's release tomorrow. Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Released"|''Chapter 2's'' release trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Now on STEAM"|''Bendy and the Ink Machine's'' Steam release. Bendy "Chapter Three" - Announcement Trailer|''Chapter 3's'' announcement trailer. "Unleash the Ink"|''Chapter 3's'' incoming trailer video. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Three" - Reveal Trailer 2017|''Chapter 3's'' reveal trailer. "Bendy_and_the_Ink_Machine_CHAPTER_THREE"_-_Release_Date_Annoucement!|''Chapter 3's'' release date trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine" Halloween Trailer|A trailer for the Hello Bendy mod. "Bendy Chapter Four" - NOW IN PRODUCTION!|''Chapter 4's'' announcement trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Four" - Reveal Trailer 2018|''Chapter 4's'' reveal trailer. Bendy_and_the_Ink_Machine_Chapter_1_GIGANTIC_REMASTER_COMING_SOON!!!|''Chapter 1's'' third remastered edition trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2 HUGE REMASTER COMING SOON!!!|''Chapter 2's'' second remastered edition trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3 ENHANCEMENTS COMING SOON!!!|''Chapter 3's'' enhanced edition trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Chapter Four PLAY IT NOW"|''Chapter 4's'' release trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Five" - NOW IN PRODUCTION!|''Chapter 5's'' production trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Five" - Reveal Trailer 2018|''Chapter 5's'' reveal trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine|The game's official trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine" - Console Trailer|The game's console trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine Launch Trailer|The game's console trailer (Nintendo Switch). Bendy and the Ink Machine Trailer Rooster Teeth|The game's official console launch trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine!... ON MOBILE!|The mobile port trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine Mobile Gameplay Teaser|Gameplay teaser for the mobile port by Mike Mood. Miscellaneous NewMenu.png|The main menu. Chapter 1 Menu.png|Chapter selection screen. Glitch.png|The hidden extras menu. Comp menu loadgame.png|An image of the save system. Menu ch1.png|''Chapter 1'' select image. Menu ch2.png|''Chapter 2'' select image. Menu ch3.png|''Chapter 3'' select image. Menu ch4.png|''Chapter 4'' select image. Menu ch5.png|''Chapter 5'' select image. Menu archives.png|''Chapter ?'' select image. Menu bg.png|Menu background. InkLogo.png|The original logo without the trademark icon. Menu bendytm.png|The updated logo for the game. BATIM-RoosterTeeth-logo.png|An alternate version of the game's logo, used for its page from Rooster Teeth Games' website. Note that this was actually a stolen artwork originally made by TheMasterCreative. Bendy and the Ink Machine Demo Ending.jpg|The ending after beating the demo. NS BATIM.jpg|The Nintendo Switch version of the game. XO BATIM.jpg|The Xbox One version of the game. PS4 BATIM.jpg|The PlayStation 4 version of the game. Unnamed.png|The logo for iOS and Android versions. Category:Galleries